


Thougth forever threw time and and space

by Fandomgirl_DC_M_SPN_DW



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Photons, Captain Canary, F/M, Legion of doom - Freeform, no legends of tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl_DC_M_SPN_DW/pseuds/Fandomgirl_DC_M_SPN_DW
Summary: I did this for a science writing project and I got an A.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a science writing project and I got an A.

        Leonard was always a smart and clever Photon. He was never the best student at Particle of Lights Academy but he could set up a plan down to the smallest second. He could make a plan to pass the Kobayashi Maru Scenario like Mr.Spock. He would have to face his Kobayashi Maru. He was to get absorbed by the Earth without getting absorbed by the Legion of Greenhouse Gases.  
          The plan was simple or at least it was to Leonard anyway. Earth is a 93 million mile journey for the Sun to Earth and would take months. Not to mention that his lifelong best friend Mick and Leonard’s kid sister, Lisa would be be joining him on the long journey to the so call “Scenic and Majestic” Earth. Each with their own dreams of what they want to do when they reach Earth.    
       Leonard and Lisa both of dreamed of finding the cold. They both thought since they spent their whole in the warmth they wanted to try the cold. Lisa always heard about ice skating and thought it sounded beautiful. Leonard wanted to see mount. Everest and see the galactically know mountian. However,Mick wanted to to keep with the heat. He always like the thought of being warm in the sand. He always wanted to see the ocean since he was a kid. They all knew it was a hop, skip and jump away to Planet Earth.             
           It took a little while to get the okay to leave and when they did they were of to Earth. Their must've been ten’s of Thousands of Photons in the group but there was one Photon that got his attention, Sara. The whole way there they talked about their sister’s, family, and friends. Talking about their childhood and memories of school activities.  
           As they got closer to the atmosphere they started to see the Legion of Greenhouse Gases. Malcolm the Carbon Dioxide, Damine the Methane, Todd the Moxitiode, and Eobard the Water Vapor. They were standing at the edge of the atmosphere to absorb the Photons.  
            The four of them did their best dodding the Greenhouse Gases. Leonard stayed back so and got captured by the Legion. Lisa made it to the World’s best outdoor Ice Skaters. Mick shined down on the ocean and felt the warm sand. Sara soon realized that she was head over heels for Leonard. She left her Idea of seeing China behind and rescued Leonard. Once she set Leonard free she they went through space together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos and nice comments PLEASE!!


End file.
